Candy Canes and Cowboy Hats
by The Emcee
Summary: James Storm can't help but get turned on when he watches Alex suck on a candy cane. One-shot slash fic.


A/N: Lately, I've been on this James Storms/Alex Shelley kick. I have absolutely no idea why, but I just am. So much so that I've wanted to write a one-shot featuring them, and what better excuse than Christmas to do so? With that being said…I hope you all enjoy this story. R&R. Enjoy!

**Candy Canes and Cowboy Hats**

James shifted in his seat as he watched Alex suck on his candy cane. The two of them were at Robert's house and had just finished eating Christmas dinner. Usually, they either went to James' parents' house or Alex's parents' house, but they had been invited by Robert and Chris. In all honesty, James didn't care where they went or even if the younger man decided to opt out of going anywhere, but Alex wanted to go. Aside from the fact that neither of them could cook for shit, spending Christmas with one family or the other got boring and old real fast. Spending it with friends was much more exciting and interesting. Never a dull moment, especially when Chris and Alex got together. Thanks to Chris' injury, Alex didn't get to see much of his best friend and being able to spend Christmas with him made him incredibly happy. James could tell that right off the bat.

Seeing his boyfriend happy made James feel happy, even though he'd never say that out loud. At least, not under normal circumstances. Perhaps after sex when Alex was in a cuddling mood, but other than that, his lips were sealed. Actually, James had been in a pretty good mood all day. He woke up to his younger lover licking his morning wood, and dear God, could Alex give the most amazing blow job ever. After that lovely wake-up call, James made sure to return the favor, even if Alex was a screamer. Granted, he wasn't complaining; he loved to hear his name coming out of that pretty mouth. But their neighbors didn't seem to like it as much as he did. Oh well. That was their problem.

Anyway, after their rendezvous in bed, James followed Alex into the living room where they unwrapped their presents. Although he would never tell anyone, James really liked Christmas. Sure, it was way too commercial and the way people acted and behaved was bullshit in his opinion, the general idea behind and spirit made it worth the while. That, and he loved seeing Alex's face when he opened his gifts. Call him a pussy, but James loved seeing the excitement and glee light up those dark eyes that he loved so much. James loved treating Alex well every Christmas. Their work often kept them busy, so they didn't usually have time to just hang out, be with friends and family, or go get the games or movies that they wanted. Being a wrestler was a hectic life, but it was one that they wouldn't give up for the world.

When they had finished their own little celebration, James and Alex grabbed a quick shower before heading out. Actually, to be honest, the shower was anything but quick as it did include James fucking his dark haired lover against the tiled wall. Aside from that though, it was quick and they were on their way to Robert and Chris' place in no time. They only lived about seven to ten minutes away, and since there was little traffic on the roads, they arrived in five minutes' time. Of course, as soon as Chris had limped his way out onto the porch, Alex scrambled out of the car and ran up to his best friend. Seeing the two Brats together made James smile. Before he and Alex started dating, he could have sworn on his life that the two were involved with each other. He quickly learned that that was not the case; although the two were close, best friends like himself and Robert, they weren't dating. Being touchy-feely with each other was just how their relationship was, and once James started dating Alex, he discovered that the younger man was like that with him as well. It was odd, considering how much Alex avoided talking about feelings and stuff like a woman, but he was thankful for it. Alex's touches turned him on like nothing else ever did and he found himself practically intoxicated whenever he even thought about it.

Once they were inside, they sat down, drank some beer, and watched TV before Christmas dinner was ready. It was just the four of them and James was glad about that. Just being with his best friend and his boyfriend was enough to make him happy and the less he had to deal with unwanted noise, the better. However, after they had finished dinner, Alex grabbed a candy cane from the kitchen and started sucking on it in, what James considered to be, an erotic manner. Every so often, that tongue of his would poke out from between his lips and James would have to shift to keep his boner from being too obvious. But that didn't stop the younger man; oh no, Alex just kept right on sucking…

A loud crunching sound brought James out of his train of thought. Looking over at his boyfriend, who was lounging beside him on the sofa while Robert and Chris took up two chairs, he watched as Alex started munching on the candy cane. The hook part of it had been bitten off, which left the stick portion of it to still be devoured. Dark eyes met his own and Alex smirked, sent James a wink, and got up.

"Gotta take a leak."

Robert didn't say a word, but Chris smirked and shook his head. James shifted again, trying to suppress the urge to follow Alex. God damn his boyfriend for making his dick stand at full attention. A few seconds passed. A minute. Growling softly, James got up and stalked after his boyfriend. He missed the knowing glance shared between Robert and Chris and the knowing smirks.

James walked upstairs, his eyes automatically moving towards the bathroom. The door was open and the lights were off. That little fucker… Smirking to himself, he continued right past the bathroom and peered into the guest bedroom. Sure enough, there was Alex, standing beside the table near the bed. He was looking at something, a picture, but James knew that he was aware of his presence.

Walking into the bedroom, James closed and locked the door quietly before stalking towards his prey. Alex rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. The smirk on James' face widened and he placed his hands on Alex's hips. Alex grinned and he looked over his shoulder at him for a brief moment before holding up the picture he had been looking at.

"As I was eating dinner, a brilliant idea came to me. Mostly because of this picture. I was looking at it before we sat down to eat."

James looked at the picture. It was of him and Alex when they first started dating. The picture had been taken after a house show and they were still in their ring gear. James even had his trademark cowboy hat on. His cowboy hat, Alex had told him a few times before, was one of the things that the younger man really liked about him. While a lot of people couldn't pull them off, James did. According to Alex, as well as a lot of his fans, James looked dead sexy wearing that cowboy hat of his.

"I realized something today before we sat down to eat: you haven't worn your hat in a while, which means that you haven't fucked me while wearing it. That's not good. Not good at all, Jim." James smirked and he started nibbling on Alex's neck.

"So…that candy cane bullshit…" Alex smirked and exposed more of his neck to James, who took full advantage of that.

"I wanted to pay you back. I loved when you fucked me in the hat and I wanted to torment you for not doing it in a while." James bit down on his neck and Alex moaned and arched back into him.

"You're a weird little fucker, Alex. I kind of like that about you." Turning the smaller man around, James pulled Alex to him and kissed him hard and rough. Just the way he liked it.

"You love that about me, though. It turns you on." James grinned, his eyes holding the same spark that they held whenever he was turned on beyond belief. Knowing that Alex wanted to fuck him while he was wearing his cowboy hat made him even harder, if that was possible.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." James smirked before shoving the smaller man down onto the bed. Crawling on top of him, he kissed Alex hungrily before pulling away and staring into the lust filled gaze of his lover.

"Sure you are, sweetheart. Sure you are." He started attacking Alex's neck and the younger man moaned, his body responding avidly to his touch.

"You're not…wearing your hat." James heard the whiny tone and he grinned before biting down on Alex's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

"I'll give you one last Christmas present when he get home. Now shut up and let me fuck you." Alex grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

James resumed what he had been doing before Alex interrupted. He loved hearing the moans and mews coming from his boyfriend and he loved it when Alex's hands tangled in his hair. Although he knew that they shouldn't have been doing this in their friends' house, he didn't give a shit. All that he could think about was Alex sucking on that candy cane and his entire body went into overdrive.

And to think, it was all started because of a cowboy hat and a candy cane.


End file.
